A normal Life
by Tetsui
Summary: It was a normal day in Twilight Town for them. Their normal routine, done to death, but still so important. Today begins a series of events that will leave everyone changed forever. A slice of life form of a timeline in Kingdom Hearts that does not exist.
1. Day 0

**A normal Life**

**A Kingdom Hearts FanFic**

**I don't own it, neither do you. Get used to it.**

* *

A sun sets in the distance, giving the sleepy town of Twilight Town a nice orange sky. It always stayed like this really, at least, whenever Sora looked up it did. He was at his usual spot on the clock tower that day. Eating his ice cream with his friends.

Of course, this was very dangerous, precariously perched on the edge of a tall clock tower. But he didn't care. It felt more memorable that way. He wanted to remember every day.

"Sora?"

He looked over and saw his friend Kairi.

"Yeah?"

"Your ice cream's melting."

He looked at it and took a bite. Ah the familiarity.

"Y'know," his other friend Riku said," today's the last day of summer."

"Yeah." Sora said.

They continued to eat in silence. Sora's ice cream melted through and fell to the ground below. Sora just stared at it as it fell.

"I told you it was melting." Kairi said.

"Lay off. It isn't his fault."

A voice said. Around the corner, another one of Sora's friends walked over.

"Hey, Lea. What took you?"

Lea took a seat against the wall of the clock face.

"Work was rough today. I hate summer jobs."

Riku tossed Lea his ice cream and he started eating. Sora turned away and looked at his ice cream stick.

"Hey guys, look!"

He held up the stick. On it was printed the word "WINNER."

"Cool. Free ice cream." Lea said.

"Hand it over."Riku said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I _am_ the one who buys everyday."

"Yeah, okay."

Sora threw it, but Riku missed and it fell over the side.

"Nice catch, Riku." Lea said.

"Shut up."

"Hey look!" Kairi said.

She was looking over the side. Everyone then looked too and saw someone at the plaza. It was a boy with spiked blond hair. He looked up and yelled, "This yours?!"

"Yeah!" Sora yelled back.

The boy with blond hair went into the station. A minute later, the boy emerged from the staircase they use.

"Cool spot." He said.

"Yeah. You got the stick?" Riku asked.

The boy pulled it from his wristband and handed it to Riku.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem." The boy said.

The boy was opening the door to the stairs when Sora called to him.

"What's your name?"

He stopped and turned around.

"Roxas."

"Well Roxas, thanks for the help."

"No need, I'm just a good Samaritan doing their job."

"You don't look much older than us. Where do you go to school?"

"Oh, um."

He tried to point in the direction of his school, but looked befuddled.

"Sorry, I'm not very good with directions. Plus I just moved here. It's that new school near the edge of town, the one that has the replica of this clock tower in the courtyard?"

"Oh, that one. What a coincidence. We go there too." Kairi said.

"Really? I guess we'll see each other around then." Roxas said.

"I guess we will. Later." Sora said.

"Later." Roxas said.

He then went through the door and down the steps.

'They seem like a tight-knit group.' Roxas thought. 'Must be nice. To have friends.'

At the ledge, Riku got up.

"It's about time to leave. We don't want to get grounded. Later, Lea." Riku said.

"Later." He replied.

"See ya tomorrow." Kairi said.

"Til then."

The threesome went down the stairs and boarded their train to their homes.

Lea sat there for a while and finished his ice cream. When he finished, he saw that his stick said "WINNER" too.

"Heh. That's funny."

He got up, put the stick in his pocket, and left.

'Life's always gotta be funny that way.' he thought. He walked to his house outside town.

* *

_I want to know you_

_A thick fog_

_Enveloping everything_

_I see you_

_I reach for you_

_But you are never really there_

_When will you appear to me?_

_I want to know you_

_I want to see you_

_I want to be in your presence_

_Is that too much to ask?_

_I don't know you_

_But I want to be with you_

_I remember your name_

_And write it in the sands_

_But the waves always wash it away_

_Why is that?_

_Do you do this?_

_Do you not want me to know you?_

_Are you trying to protect me?_

_Tell me what it is_

_I can handle it_

_Is it something you've done?_

_I want to know_

_But you won't tell me, will you?_

_What did you do_

_That was so bad_

_You could never trust someone?_

_Tell me_

_Please, tell me_

_I want to know_

_I'll forgive you_

_Always_

_I want to know you_

_But you can't know me_

_And that is why_

_You will never be free_

_From your burden_

_Let me in_

_Please_

_I want to know you_

**End of Day 0, Start of Week 1**


	2. Day 1

**A normal Life**

**I don't own it, but I will still write.**

* *

A sunrise broke the darkness of the night. Riku was already awake though. He woke with the sun everyday. It made life that much more enjoyable. But, he did have one regret that he couldn't do this summer. Something he could never do.

He got dressed and went down for breakfast. He didn't live with his parents though, after his brother died, they made everything about him. 'Why can't you be like your brother?', "Your brother was so much better in school.', and the people at his hometown, even worse. 'Poor little Riku, lost his brother in an accident.' They didn't mock him. He would have preferred that though.

They pitied him. And he hated them for it. He left to this quaint little coastal town and started a new life. He had friends now. And they accepted him. He would never tell them though.

After eating, he grabbed his case and locked the door behind him.

* *

Kairi woke up an hour after Riku had. She didn't know this of course. She got dressed in her uniform and ate. She left and admired the day. She'd always loved school. Now that it was back in session, she felt in a more chipper mood that summer had left her in. As she walked, she ran in Riku, with the same melancholy look on his face as always.

She knew it was an act though. Under that mask of mellow, laid a brave spirit that would protect his friends with his last breath. But sometimes, she wondered if that was the mask, and this wasn't the real Riku. She shrugged it off though.

She had enough things to worry about. Like if she would get all her classes with Riku and Sora again! It had always been like that, but this year felt different for some reason. She hoped she would get a new class.

She wanted to make new friends. 'Spending all her time around boys isn't good for her' she told to herself so many times.

"Hey, Kairi?" Riku said.

"Yeah?"

"You were kinda spacing there for a sec."

"Oh, sorry!"

"C'mon. Let's go get Sora."

* *

Sora was still asleep though. He had spent all night playing video games and surfing the net.

Of course, this Riku and Kairi were well accustomed to. There was a tree next to Sora's window that they frequently climb. Riku and Kairi went up, opened his window, and yelled as loud as they could, "SORA!"

He fell out of bed screaming the word, "VAMPIRES!" He then got up and saw that they were sitting on his windowsill.

"Hey guys!" Sora said.

"Um, Sora? Do you know what time it is?" Kairi asked.

Sora then turned slowly to his alarm clock.

"Crap!"

They climbed into his room and left through the door.

"You've got 5 minutes, and then we're leaving." Riku said as he usually does.

They walked down the stairs and greeted Sora's mother, who had become used to them coming down from her son's room after the same call every morning. She just waved nonchalantly as they went through the front door..

Soon after, Sora ran from his door in his uniform, scrambling to get out.

He ran to them and said, "I'm ready! Let's go!"

"Um, Sora?" Kairi said.

"Yes, Kairi?"

"Um, you have your clothes on backwards."

He looked, yelled, "Crap!" then ran back inside.

"It's gonna be a good first day." Riku said.

* *

Lea was waiting at his spot at a stop sign, waiting for the others to arrive. He had waited at this spot for years.

The first time he used it was when him and the others started walking to school together 7 years ago. He was ahead of them by 2 years, but he didn't mind. Today was the first day of the last year of his school career.

It made him feel a bit nostalgic, but it wasn't too bad. He heard them call to him.

"Yo, Lea!"

"Hey,guys!"

They walked over and started walking as a group. Halfway to the school, Sora spaced out and tripped over a rock. Everyone laughed, including Sora.

They wished these days never ended.

* *

They got to school in time for the bells to ring, which sounded just like their clock tower. They proceeded to find their new classes. Lea found his and split off and headed up a few stairs to his new class. He only recognized one person though.

"Yo,Lea!" a familiar voice said.

"Dem! What's up dude?"

"Nothin' much. Just seein' if I see anyone. And I did."

"Didn't think you'd be in my class this year."

"Yeah, what luck, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Everyone, calm down!" the teacher said.

* *

Kairi had gotten her wish and was moved to a differeent class this year.

"Aw, no fair!" Sora said.

"I know." She said. But she was really think, 'Finally. It's not like I don't like being around these guys, but I need some room.'

"Well," she said," I'll see you guys later."

"Later." they both said.

When she got to her new class, almost all the desks were taken. But for some reason, the was an odd area near a girl who was sitting near a window. She decided to sit next to the girl. She turned to talk to her.

"Hi!" She said.

The girl looked almost amazed and frightened at the same time.

"Um, hello." She answered.

"My name's Kairi. What's yours?"

"Um, why are you sitting there?" the girl asked.

"Why? Why not?"

"No one ever sits there. If someone put you up to this, I won't be mad." the girl said quietly.

"No one 'put me up' to sitting here. You looked lonely, so I thought I might come over here."

"Oh. Well, thank you I guess."

"No problem."

"Namine."

"Huh?"

"My name. Namine."

"Oh, pleased to meet you, Namine."

She extended her hand, but Namine looked hesitant. Finally, she extended her arm too and they shook hands.

"Hope we can become friends." Kairi said.

"Um, me too, I guess."

She then kind of shrank in her seat.

'She must be shy.' Kairi thought.

They sat there until the teacher arrived. What Kairi didn't notice that Namine did, was that all the other girls in the room were glaring at both of them, and rumors began to circulate.

'Not again.' Namine thought.

* *

Sora and Riku arrived to their new classroom and saw a semi-familiar face.

"Hey, Roxas!" Sora said.

They both took seats on either side of Roxas.

"Oh, hello, um, I know you, but I can't recall your names." Roxas said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Sora."

"And mine's Riku."

"Sora and Riku. Cool, now I got it memorized."

"Weird, I didn't expect to have class with you Roxas." Riku said.

"Same here. Fate's funny like that sometimes." Roxas said.

"I guess so." Sora said.

They laughed for a second until the teacher came in.

* *

After each respective class went through introductions, books were passed out, class started and homework was given.

The lunch bell rang, and everyone pulled out their lunches and moved desks around.

Sora and Riku got up and started to leave.

"Where are you guys going?" Roxas said.

"Lunchroom." Sora said.

"We meet in the lunchroom everyday and chat. It's just mostly hang out time." Riku explained.

"Can I come with?" Roxas asked.

"Uh, sure. Sora said.

Roxas got up, and followed Sora and Riku to the lunchroom.

* *

At the same time, Kairi was getting up to head for the lunchroom.

"Hey, Namine?"

"Yes?" She put down the book she was reading.

"Follow me."

"Where?"

"Just come."

"O-Okay."

She grabbed her bento and followed Kairi to the lunchroom.

* *

Sora, Riku, and Roxas got there and saw that Lea had saved them a table.

"Hey guys!"

"Yo. Lea."

"Lea?" Roxas asked.

"Yep, that be my name."

"'Kay, I've got it memorized."

They all sat down. Roxas started to open his bento when he saw no one else was eating.

"Um, guys? Why aren't you eating?"

"We're waiting for Kairi. You can go ahead though." Sora said.

"No, no I'll wait. Don't want to be rude."

A few minutes later, Kairi came in with Namine following.

They walked over and sat down.

"Hey, guys." Kairi said.

"Hey, Kairi," Riku said," Who's this?"

"Oh, right. Everyone, meet Namine."

"Namine bowed to everyone.

"It's,um, nice to meet you."

She then sat down.

"Hey," Kairi said," you're that Roxas kid from the other day!"

"Yes, I am."

"What are you doing here?"

"Me, Sora, and Riku have the same class." He explained.

"Wow. Talk about coincidence."

"And your name's Kairi, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"'Kay, I got it memorized. And you're Namine?"

Namine just nodded.

"Same with you. Memorized."

She looked at him strangely then continued eating.

There were jokes shared, laughing at past events, all setting a nice warm atmosphere to the general vicinity.

"Hey, Roxas?" Lea asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you say, 'got it memorized' after hearing someone's name?"

"Oh, right, that. I have a tad bit of a memory problem where I can't remember people's names all too well, and I find that if I say that, it helps me remember. Hence, memorized."

"That's a little weird."

Everyone was silent for a moment, then started laughing.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Except for Namine. She looked uncomfortable with this many people around her.

* *

When everyone was done, they all headed back for their classes. On the way back, Kairi went to the bathroom ad told Namine to go on.

While she was washing her hands, a couple girls came in.

"Hello, Kairi, right?"

"Um, yes. Can I help you?"

"Actually, we're here to help you."

"With what?"

"Your witch problem."

"'Witch problem?'"

"Yes, that girl you've started to be chummy with."

"Who, Namine?"

"Yes, her."

"She's a witch."

"That's not a very nice thing to call someone."

"But it's true. She casts spells on people and bad things happen to them."

"Now I find that hard to believe."

"Hey, we're here for your benefit. It doesn't matter if you believe us or not, it's true."

"Yeah, right. I'm leaving."

Kairi walked back to her class in a huff.

When she got back to her class, Namine noticed the scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Some girls were talking to me and told me you were a witch."

At this, Namine looked terrified. 'Oh no. She doesn't want to be my friend anymore.' She thinks.

"I told them that was a pile of balony. And even if it were true, I don't care. I can tell you're a good person."

"I understan-wait, what?"

"I said you're a good person."

It took a few seconds for Namine to register this. Every other person who said they wanted to be friends with her, once they were told about the witch thing, they never talked to her again. But this wasn't the case. She could feel a tear roll down her face.

"Namine? You okay?" Kairi asked with a concerned voice.

"Yes, I'm alright. It's just, you're the first person to tell me that."

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Kairi."

"Don't mention it. It's what friends do."

The bell rang and classes started. After class, Kairi grabbed her things and started to leave.

"Um, Kairi?" She heard Namine say.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could help me with my homework?"

"Um, sorry Namine, I gotta be somewhere."

"Oh. I understand."

"Hey, why don't you come with me?"

"What?"

"C'mon. They get mad if I'm late."

She grabbed Namines' hand and pulled her along.

* *

Sora, Riku, and Roxas were the first to show up that day. They wanted to show it to him, even though he'd already been. Riku dished out the ice cream and they ate.

"What kind of ice cream is this?" Roxas asked.

"Sea-salt. We eat it everyday." Sora answered.

"It's good."

"Most people say that." Riku said.

"Not everyone."

Lea walked from the door.

"Just most people."

"Hey, Lea."

Riku tossed the ice cream behind his back and Lea caught it and started eating.

At that moment, Kairi and Namine walked up.

"And this is where we gather." Kairi said.

"A clock tower?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hey Kairi. Catch."

Sora threw this one and Kairi caught it.

"Namine?" Riku asked," What are you doing here?"

"Um, Kairi wanted to show me this. Am I not supposed to be here? If not,I'll leave."

"Don't be so nervous. It gives you wrinkles. If you want to stay, you can." Kairi said.

After a second Namine saw that everyone had a smile."

"I want to stay." She said.

"Great. Oh, but I don't think there's enough ice cream." Kairi said.

Lea then held up one.

"Where'd you get that?" Roxas asked.

"Yesterday. My stick said "WINNER" too. I thought someone might show up. Here."

Lea tossed it to Namine. She fumbled with it, but caught.

"No, I couldn't possibly take this from you."

"Go ahead. Riku buys everyday anyway. I couldn't eat two of those things. Gives you bad brainfreeze."

"Hey, why _do_ I buy everyday? You're the one with the job." Riku asked.

"Because you offer. And who am I to turn down free ice cream?"

"Hey!"

Everyone them started laughing at this.

Everyone got into their seats, Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Kairi on the ledge. And Namine and Lea against the clock face.

Namine took a bite out of her ice cream and made a weird face.

"Namine, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"B-b-b-b-b-brainfreeze!" She yelled.

"I told you!" Lea said.

Everyone started laughing at this. It eventually went away. Still they laughed.

'I don't understand. Why are they laughing? Are they laughing at me? They are, aren't they? I thought we could be friends. I guess not.' She thought.

She then got up and walked away.

"Namine? Where are you going?" they called after her.

She still walked. She went through the door and walked down the stairs.

"Namine?" She heard Kairi call. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"You guys were laughing at me."

"We weren't laughing at you."

"Yes, you were."

"No, we were laughing for you."

"Huh?"

She didn't understand.

"You had a brainfreeze right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, if you say one of us like that, wouldn't you laugh?"

"No. Why would I laugh?"

"It's just friendly banter. You don't have to take things so seriously. Now come back. We'd all love for you to stay."

It took Namine a second to realize, they weren't mean like other people. Just friendly. She wanted to know that feeling.

"Okay."

They walked back up and finished their hang-out time.

* *

_I see you_

_Through the fog_

_You're closer than ever_

_I reach for you_

_I touch your shoulder_

_You turn around_

_It is not you I see_

_Just a mannequin_

_I look around and see you again_

_I rush forward_

_I reach out,_

_Another mannequin_

_I reach and reach_

_But I only find these mannequins_

_Why?_

_Why do you use these tricks?_

_I look closer at the mannequins_

_I know them_

_They are people who want to know me_

_But no one knows me_

_Only you can understand me_

_And I shall reciprocate the understanding_

_Please, let me be with you_

_Let me touch your arm_

_Let me let you know_

_You aren't alone_

_Neither am I_

_Because I have you_

_Maybe not right here next to me_

_But you are in my heart_

_And that's all that matters_

_Let me let you know_

_How it feels to be in another's heart_

_So that maybe_

_I might be in yours_

_I see you_

_closer than ever_

**End of Day 1-Week1**


	3. Day 18

**A normal Life**

**I don't own it, but if I did, this would be real.**

* *

"SORA!" they yelled.

Sora fell out of his bed as always.

"You guys need to stop doin' that!" He yelled.

"How else are we gonna wake you up?" Riku said.

"It's not _our_ fault. It's you who never sets his alarm." Kairi said.

"Yeah,yeah. Okay, I'll get ready."

They left his house and waited for him like everyday. School had been in session for 2 weeks now and life had become a monotonous repetition of school life. When Sora got outside they started walking towards the spot Lea always waited for them at. It was out of the way, but they were friends.

Today, however, Lea wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Sora asked.

"Maybe he's sick or something?" Kairi said.

"Nah. He's probably just got an early case of the May Melancholies." Riku said." Oh,well. If he doesn't want to come, he doesn't have to."

They walked away and got to school a few minutes earlier than usual, so they decided to hang out in the courtyard til the bell rang.

They just sat around, talking about what has been going on.

They could all feel as if Roxas and Namine were becoming more in the loop everyday and could notice the changes in their behaviors.

Kairi noticed that, even though Namine was still a little shy and nervous, she had lightened up a bit. According to Sora and Riku, Roxas had been getting there earlier than them and even went as far as buying ice cream. Riku was glad about this, but it made him feel a little bit useless.

Kairi cheered him up by saying it was all in his head, and that made him feel a little better.

Riku said it was kinda boring with Sora gone. Last week Sora had been moved to an accelerated class because of his school work. Everyone was surprised by this, including Sora.

The bell rang and they all went their separate ways.

* *

Kairi got to her class earlier than usual and took her regular seat. Seating arrangements had already been sorted out and she still sat in the same spot next to Namine.

Of course, this, every one said, was because of Namine using witchcraft. Kairi just ignored them. Namine got there a few minutes after her.

"Good morning Namine." Kairi said.

"Yeah, good morning you witch!" one of the girls in the back said.

Namine looked less saddened by this than usual. In the past few weeks, she had learned to ignore them.

"Good morning Kairi." she said.

Namine sat down at her desk and started getting her stuff ready. When she opened her desk, her eyes went wide. She covered her mouth and ran out of the class.

"Namine! What's wrong?!" Kairi called after her.

Kairi looked in her desk and saw something horrible. Someone had taken a bird, cut off its head, and stuck it in the desk. She felt angry.

"Who did this?!" Kairi yelled.

The whole class went silent, even the snickering.

"Who the F*** did this?!" She yelled.

She then ran after Namine.

* *

'No,no. Not again. Why would they do this?" Namine thought as she sat crying in a stall.

"Namine?"

'That's Kairi.' She thought.

"Namine? Are you okay?"

'She's angry, but she sounds caring.'

"Please come out, Namine."

She reached for the lock and unlocked it. Kairi pushed open the door and saw her crying.

"Oh, Namine. Who would do this?"

"Everyone. They hate me. They call me a 'witch.' I've never done anything to hurt anybody in my life. Why do they hate me?" Namine said with her choked voice.

This made Kairi even angrier.

She got her out of the stall and got her to stop crying. When they came out, the principal was standing there. They both were brought to his office.

* *

People were gathered outside the main office trying to find out what was going on. Sora, Riku, and Roxas heard what had happened and were really worried. Inside the principals office though, Kairi and Namine were being grilled.

* *

"Now Namine, why did you have a dead bird in your desk?" the principal asked.

"It wasn't hers!" Kairi snapped.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, young lady. I want to hear this from Namine."

"It wasn't mine." Namine answered.

"Then how did it get in your desk?"

"It must have been those girls who always pick on her!" Kairi said.

"One more word and you'll get detention! I want Namine's side of the story."

Namine was still a wreck, a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I had just gotten to school. There was construction so I had to take the long way, and arrived late. When I got there, Kairi was already sitting and waiting for me. We said good morning and I sat down. When I opened my desk, it was there." Namine explained. "I have no idea how it got there."

"Hmm. Okay. Kairi, she said you were already there, did you see anything strange?"

"No. I didn't. I had gotten there only a few minutes before her."

"Where were you before then?"

"With my friends, in the courtyard."

"And these friends would be?"

"Sora and Riku, wait, why do you need to know this?"

"We're just taking procautions. We want to eliminate any possible person."

"Wait, you think I did this?" Kairi said shocked.

"Well, you are a possible suspect."

"She wouldn't do this!" Namine screamed. "She would never do something this cruel!"

"Yeah, it was probably those girls who pick on her everyday!" Kairi said.

"Girls? What girls?" the principal asked.

"There are these girls who pick on Namine everyday. Calling her a 'witch.'"

"A witch? Now why would anybody call you that?"

Namine kind of stiffened in her seat.

"I don't know." She said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Do you think it might be because of what happened last year?" the principal asked.

"No!" Namine screamed. "No, no, no no no no no!"

She ran out of the room at that point.

"Namine!" they both yelled.

Kairi ran after her. The principal was screaming for them to come back, but she ignored him. Namine burst through the crowd of people, crying. Kairi ran by shortly after her.

"Kairi!"

She stopped and turned to see Sora, Riku, and Roxas.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"It's Namine. She ran out. I need to find her."

"We'll help." Riku said.

"Thanks guys."

Kairi then ran in the direction Namine had.

* *

Everyone was looking all over the school looking for Namine. It was if she had just vanished. Kairi and the others were looking more frantically than the others though. The lunchroom, the classes, the courtyard, nothing. Eventually, Kairi made it to the roof.

There, she saw Namine, curled in a ball, crying her eyes out.

"Namine?"

She looked up, and ran away.

"Namine, stop!"

Namine ran to the edge of the building.

"Namine! Don't!"

"I can't take it anymore Kairi. It's just so hard."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before I do this. Let me tell you why they call me a 'witch.'"

"Namine-."

"No! I need to tell someone this!" She screamed. "A few years ago, I wasn't that much different than you. I had friends, a life, I even had a boyfriend. But then, something happened. My friends started getting sick. I don't know why, they just did. When they got better, they came back and life just kept going.

But then, the rumors started. That _I_ was the one doing these things. People believed them. No one wanted to be around me anymore. My boyfriend and my best friend were the only ones who didn't believe them. They said the same things about me you do.

Then one day, it happened. I was in an accident on the highway, coming back from a family reunion. A car drove out in front of us. We collided. When I woke up, it was three months later, I didn't have a scratch on me. I was in a coma. I found out then, that the other car had both my best friend and my boyfriend in it. She died immediately, but he died 3 days later due to complications.

When I came back to school, everyone believed that I really was a witch. And so did I. I believed them, until you came. You said I was a good person. I had hope. But now,..."

She turned facing off the building.

"This was the last straw. Goodbye, Kairi."

She then fell.

"No!" Kairi screamed.

She ran to catch her, but she knew she couldn't.

SMACK

A cry of pain. But not Namine's voice. It was a boy's voice.

She looked down and saw that someone had caught Namine before she hit the ground.

Kairi ran as fast as she could down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, there were people everywhere. She ran to the center and saw Namine lying on the ground and blood. For a second she thought Namine was dead, but then saw she was next to someone.

She then saw the blond hair.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, that's me." He said through clenched teeth.

He was grabbing his left leg. The bone was poking out.

"Oh, God, are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said absolutely lying," Go check on Namine."

She did. She shook Namine, but she didn't wake up. Then the ambulances arrived. They took both Namine and Roxas to the hospital.

* *

School was let out early that day. Everyone came to see Namine and Roxas, even Lea who had played hooky but saw what had happened on the news.

"Hey, hey, guess who's here?" Lea said as they walked in.

"Hey gyus. I'd get up but..." Roxas said.

His leg was in a cast.

"Broken in three places. Gonna take at least a month to heal they said. Oh, well. Tis the price of saving someone's life." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah how did you catch her?" Sora asked.

"I was in the courtyard and saw something fall off the roof. Ran as fast as I could. Caught her just in time too. Guess it's just a case of right place, right time."

"Speaking of which, how is she?" Riku asked.

Roxas reached over and pulled back the curtain.

There was Namine, lying in the bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines.

"She still hasn't woken up yet. The doctors think she never will."Roxas said with a sad look on his face.

A solumn silence was shared as everyone moved around the room. Not sure what to hours came and went, and they saw many different people. From school, from town, but Namine's parents didn't show up. This left them asking 'Why?'

They had to leave, though. That day, no one felt like eating ice cream.

* *

_I almost had you_

_I almost touched you_

_But almost is never good enough_

_Now I'm not sure _

_If I'll see you_

_The real you_

_The you I know_

_Every again_

_But I'll try_

_I'll fight_

_I won't let you leave_

_No matter what anyone says_

_I will be here_

_I wanted to be in your heart_

_Now I want to be by your side_

_Can I?_

_Please?_

_You may not want to return_

_Return to that dark place_

_That made you this way_

_But I'll be there_

_I'll be your light_

_And in a moment's notice_

_Be there_

_Protecting you_

_Don't say 'Goodbye'_

_Say 'See you later'_

_You may not be here_

_But I feel you_

_Right next to me_

_I almost had you_

_And now_

_I do_

**End of Day 18- Week 3**


	4. Two Days

**A normal Life**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait, been working on other projects recently. Well, enjoy!

* *

**Day 23**

It had been a few days since Namine had jumped, and everything felt very morose. Everyone still hung out, but it was like a dark curtain had taken hold of them, leaving them with very little to say. The girls who had been tormenting Namine were expelled after it was proven that they had put the bird in her desk, which Kairi thought to be a small victory.

Roxas had come back the day before and he seemed to be trying to cheer people up with his casual smile and jokes. They laughed, but Roxas could tell it was forced. Everybody had the same thing on their minds.

'Will she recover?'

Kairi had been visiting Namine everyday. Everyone asked her if she was okay and stuff like that. Sora was really the only one who got an answer.

"I feel that it's partially my fault." she had said.

"I should have seen how bad off she had been. But I didn't. I could have helped her."

After that, she walked away mumbling to herself.

Roxas had tried to pull her back in with everyone, but he only got a "No thanks." as an answer.

Today, everyone decided to go see if Namine had improved.

* *

When they got to her room, something was wrong. Her curtain was drawn around her bed and it was very quiet. That was the creepy part. Why weren't there any machines on?

Riku pulled back the curtain. She was gone.

They went to a nurses station and asked about her. She had woken up this morning and checked out by her parents. They got her address. It was in town and they hurried to get there.

* *

After getting off the train they walked through the plaza.

"Hey, what's that?" Sora asked to no one in particular.

Everyone looked up and saw someone sitting at their spot. The only other person who about that spot was Namine, so they went up to investigate, just in case.

* *

They went up the stairway that lead to the roof and through the doorway.

They saw Namine, in a white dress, sitting on the ledge eating ice cream.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up." She said with a smile on her face.

She stood up and was immediately bombarded with questions varying from "Are you okay?" to "Why are you up here?"

"Yes yes, I'm just fine. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you guys through. Over there."

A cooler was sitting against the clock face. Namine walked over and pulled out ice cream bars for everyone. Once they calmed down, they all took their usual spots and ate ice cream together. Namine had brought plenty so they could stay for hours. It felt nice. It felt...normal.

When the sun had started to set, Namine reached behind the cooler and pulled out a drawing pad and a pencil.

"What's that you got there?" Lea asked.

"My parents thought it would be good if I took up a hobby. So I decided on drawing." She explained.

"C'mon. Everyone get in a group."

They all stood near the ledge and made a pose. Namine drew quickly and was finished in a matter of minutes. She showed the picture to everyone and they were amazed.

"It's really good." Kairi said.

It showed everyone in the poses they had made, with the red and orange sunset in the background. It looked like a photo.

"It looks like you'd been drawing for years." Roxas said.

"I know. I was surprised myself how easily it came to me." She said." But when I put the pencil to the paper, I don't know, it just feels natural."

She passed around the drawing, and everyone signed it on a corner that hadn't been drawn on. After wards, she placed it back behind the cooler.

They all sat in silence eating with the wind blowing.

"This was a nice day." Namine said breaking the silence.

Soon after that, the ice cream ran out and everybody left one by one.

Sora and Riku left first because Sora had forgotten he had homework and Riku was exhausted for some reason. Lea left soon after claiming he had to get ready for work. Kairi left after him because it was getting too late. Roxas offered to help Namine carry the cooler back to her place and she agreed.

Soon after that, the sun set on this day.

* *

_Tragedy_

_Followed by friends_

_A helpful remedy for a broken soul_

_But I don't think you're broken yet_

_Just cracked_

_Here_

_Let me help you_

_You know you can come to me,right?_

_I'm always here_

_I ain't goin' anywhere_

_Just_

_Whenever you're ready_

_Talk_

_Talk and I'll listen_

_Listen to your pain_

_Your sorrow_

_Your anxieties_

_All of it_

_Because I'm your friend_

_We're your friends_

_Let us help you_

_Let me help you_

_Let me be with you_

_I'm your friend_

_And I'll save you everytime_

_* *_

**Day 26**

* *

'I'm falling. Why? Where did I fall from? I look up and see nothing but open sky. I'm afraid. Someone. Help me! Someone grabs my arm. "I've got you!" I know that voice. It's him. He pulls me from I don't know where. He's the only other person I feel safe around. The sky changes and I fall onto concrete. I look over. He still has a tight grip on my hand. "Are you okay?" I just stare at him. And in that moment I realize. I'm in love with him. "Namine, are you okay?"'

Namine wakes up in her bed. "Namine, are you okay?" She looks over and sees her mother shaking her. "It's time for school."

Today was a Monday. Her first day back. She was walking down her street when she heard a grinding noise. She turned around and saw someone hurtling at her. She ducked in time to not get hit.

"Oh man! Sorry Namine!"

She looked up and Roxas was running toward her with something in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He said.

"I'm fine. Just a little startled. What is that thing?"

"Oh, this? It's a skateboard."

"A skateboard?"

"You've never heard of a skateboard?"

"Yes I've heard of them, but why do you have a skateboard?"

"Oh right. I checked the student handbook, and it said as long as it isn't inside the building, I can ride it there and back and during breaks. Cool huh?"

"Um, I guess so." She said with a puzzled look on her face. "I didn't know you lived near here."

"I don't. This street is part of my shortcut. I didn't know you lived here."

"Yeah, right down there." She said as she pointed to her house.

"Cool. Well, we'd better get going unless we want to be late."

"Right."

Roxas still rode his skateboard, but at a slower pace as to keep up with Namine.

They got to school pretty early which was usual for both of them and they went to their classes and waited for the day to begin.

* *

Riku had been the one to receive the surprise wake-up call instead of Sora. He had fallen asleep with his face leaning on his TV with drool hanging from his mouth. When Kairi and Sora arrived, they laughed for a second and then yelled "RIKU!!!"

He then fell over while yelling, "Swamp Monster!" He then realized what was going on.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew you watched those shows too!" Sora said with a triumphant voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of my room." Rika said as he threw a shoe at Sora, which landed on his head.

"Ow!"

Riku got ready and met up with Sora and Kairi and they walked to school, all along the way Sora gloated about how he actually woke up before Riku, this of course, was Riku's version of hell, and at the same time was being reminded by Kairi of Rule #1 of their group. Never let Sora get anything over you. He will hold it over your head for the rest of your life.

They got to school a little late so they had to stand in the halls for a few minutes, but other than that, it was a normal morning.

* *

Lunch was pretty normal too. Lea had already reserved a table. Sora and Riku got there first. Then Kairi and Namine walked in. The only strange thing was that Roxas didn't show up.

"So, has anybody seen Roxas today?" Lea asked.

"We wakled to school this morning but I haven't seen him since." Namine said.

"Anything off about him?"

"Well, he was-"

At that moment someone ran into the lunchroom.

"There's this crazy kid in the courtyard riding his skateboard all over the place!"

"This, I gotta see." Riku said as he got up.

Everyone followed and when they got outside, yes, they saw Roxas on a skateboard doing tricks and grinding on every available surface. It looked like something out of Skate. Students were gathered all throughout the courtyard staring in awe at some of the tricks Roxas was doing. Even a few teachers were watching.

He passed by and stopped.

"Hey, guys."

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked.

"Being awesome." He said as he skated away.

After a few more minutes, he stopped and a roar of applause went up, even as Roxas was being taken to the principal's office.

* *

Roxas arrived late to the clock tower.

"So what's the sentence?" Lea said.

"A week of detention." Roxas answered.

"Ouch. That bites." Riku said.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Roxas took an ice cream and sat down. They all joked around and talked about their day. The only one who wasn't talknig was Namine. She was drawing something.

"Hey, Namine." Kairi said. "What are you drawing?"

Namine snapped out of her trance.

"Um, nothing really. I'm almost done."

She held out the picture. It was of Roxas on his skate board doing an Ollie. Roxas took the picture.

"Wow. This is as good as that other picture. Why don't you take any art classes?"

"Um, no reason really. I don't really know if I can."

"Sure you can! Ya just gotta go to the front office and ask for a schedule change. It's done all the time."

"Okay. Sounds good." She said.

Roxas gave her back the notebook and she continued drawing. When it was time for everyone to go, she tore it out of her notebook. And handed it to Roxas.

"You keep it." She said.

"Thanks."

He didn't notice, but Namine had a slight blush on her face. Kairi did notice however. She chased after Namine as she left.

"Namine!" She called.

"Oh, hey Kairi, did you want something?"

"Um, yeah. I was wondering. Do you, like, have a crush on Roxas or something?"

Namine went several shades of red at this question.

"You do, don't you?!"

"Please don't tell anyone!"

"Okay, okay, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, Kairi."

"No problem."

And with that, they both went home.

* *

_I saw you_

_You saved me_

_You know_

_But not how much_

_You saved me from death_

_From myself_

_From everything_

_You'll save me many times again_

_You just don't know it yet_

_But I do_

_And that's enough_

_You'll come to my rescue_

_No matter what_

_You're my knight on wheels_

_Just_

_Don't ever change_

_I've seen too much_

_But I can still hope_

_Please_

_Don't change_

_No matter what_

_I know too much_

_But can't I pray?_

_* *_

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know it has two days in it. By themselves they were far too short, so I decide to compile them. Maybe that will keep the fangirls at my door subdued for now. Either way, better get my Colt and and a bag of salt. Later. If I survive.


	5. Final Notice

**Author's Note: **Wow, it's seemed like forever since I last looked at this fic. And yes, this is exactly what it looks like. A discontinued notice. I know, I know, I really wanted to do this and work really hard, but too many things are going on, the initial idea of the fic has changed so many times it's not even funny.

I'm sorry to all of my readers, but there is good news. I haven't given up on this idea juuust yet. While _this_ story is a bust, I have actually been working on, in my part-time, an even better version of this story. Not so similar that I can just go back and replace previous chapters, but close enough to the original idea that I can still get the awesome ending that I wanted this thing to have. And trust me, it will be awesome.

So, again, I'm sorry, but I've messed up a lot in this story and will take to heart those mistakes and make sure they don't show up again. Look out for the new version of A normal Life, titled alTeRnatE ReaLitY. I should have the first 5 chapters ( because I love my readers ) posted by the end of the month. So again, Gomen nasai!


End file.
